Sol Invictus (Cabin)
This cabin is for Sol Invictus, a later Roman god of the sun and patron of soldiers. Claiming and cabin A cabin added after peace was made between the Romans and Greeks. The Roman-demigod children of Sol Invictus can either join the legion or stay at Camp Half-Blood in this cabin. The cabin is made of Imperial gold that shines with internal light. The roof of the cabin is covered in flames and two statues of ancient Roman soldiers stand at the doorway depicted as if fighting an invisible enemy. On their shields, a depiction of the sun rests in the center. Above the door, a sign hangs that says, Milites ad Solem Nos receperint vos Which roughly translates into, Soldiers of the Sun We welcome you On the inside, it's a little bit calmer and less bright. The bed frames are made of Imperial gold, while the rest is made of red cloth (blankets, pillows, sheets, etc.) as it is similar to the Praetors' capes. The inside view of the roof is different than the view from outside. The inside view shows live footage of the sky at all times. At night, you can look up and see the stars and during the day, the sun and clouds. The cabin has its own underground training room and Roman bath. When a child of Sol Invictus is claimed, they are engulfed in flames and light. Once it clears, the demigod is revealed in Roman armor, made of Imperial gold. They have a sheathed gladius on one side of their waist and on the other, a pugio (a Roman dagger). In their hands, they hold a pilum and a shield. The shield has the depiction of the sun in the center of it. They have a red cape on their backs that is laced with Imperial gold, that is capable of taking an arrow without harming the wearer. A child of Sol Invictus keeps this armor for the rest of their lives unless it is destroyed or lost. Also, when they are claimed, their eyes turn gold and glowing for the next few minutes for some. But others, the more powerful children of Sol Invictus, keep the gold, glowing eyes for the rest of their lives. Cabin members Head counselor: Augustus Mcintyre Lieutenant counselor: Other members: Powers and traits *Children of Sol Invictus have pyrokinesis *Children of Sol Invictus can see anywhere in the world that sunlight is touching *Children of Sol Invictus have natural fighting abilities *Children of Sol Invictus can control Imperial golden weapons and armor (except for weapons and armor owned by other children of Sol Invictus) *Children of Sol Invictus can control light *Children of Sol Invictus can see in the dark *Children of Sol Invictus radiate heat and light *Children of Sol Invictus can command dead Roman soldiers *Children of Sol Invictus can sense fire *Children of Sol Invictus can instinctively tell what time of day it is (this ability does not work after nightfall) *Children of Sol Invictus are naturally stronger, faster, agiler, and more tactical than most demigods *Children of Sol Invictus can sense fire *Children of Sol Invictus are immune to heat, fire, smoke, and sun burns Category:Cabins Category:Sky/Weather God Category:Roman Category:War God